


i never knew i was a dancer

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: 15 brigadeiros: Raio [10]
Category: Harry Potter RPG, Last Train Home (RPG Forum), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Slut Shaming
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você é um álbum de fotos do hospital psiquiátrico e do seu transtorno passado. E você pensa em começar um novo, mas tudo o que consegue é adicionar mais fotos na forma de vícios, na forma de recaídas, na forma de relacionamentos tóxicos. Na forma dele.</p>
<p>(<b>Tema:</b> Cicatriz. Também escrito como presente de muitas coisas para Thaty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i never knew i was a dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Para **Thaty**
> 
> Fanfic baseada nas personagens e nos futuros do Fórum de RPG de Harry Potter _Last Train Home_.
> 
> Universo alternativo: tempos modernos & prostituição. Futuro descritos aqui ou que vão acontecer ou que poderiam acontecer no original.
> 
> Nome da fanfic baseada na letra da música "Delilah", de _Florence + The Machine_.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Que aparecem**  
>  ARMBRÜSTER, Hrotger pertence a Hiei-and-shino  
> ARMBRÜSTER, JOHANN pertence a Hiei-and-shino  
> BONNEFOY-KIRKLAND, RAVENNA pertence a Analu  
> BURNELL, ANNE pertence a Luna  
> ILLUSION, MISTA pertence a Hiei-and-shino  
> MCKENNA, ALEXANDROS pertence a Thaty  
> MIYAMOTO, Daniel pertence a Luna  
> MIYAMOTO, Noah pertence a Luna  
> SPOCK, ANAKIN & DALEK pertencem a Luna  
> TOLS, SAMIHO pertence a Hiei-and-shino  
> WALSH, EROS pertence a Dry  
> WALSH, LAYLA pertence a Kate  
>   
>  **Mencionados**  
>  ARMBRÜSTER, CATARINA pertence a Hiei-and-shino  
> ARMBRÜSTER, KAI pertence a Hiei-and-shino  
> AUSTELL, ZAKI pertence a Dry  
> BURNELL, CECILIA pertence a Mitch  
> GILMORE, ANNELISE pertence a Pups  
> ILLUSION, BRYONY pertence a Hiei-and-shino  
> ILLUSION, JIAO pertence a Hiei-and-shino  
> LOTTUS, LOLLINE pertence a Dry

Seu nome é Johann Armbrüster. Você tem vinte e seis quando se descobre escritor.

Seu pai dá um de seus poucos sorrisos alegres quando você conta que irá publicar um livro e que a editora espera ver mais de onde veio, te dá os parabéns e espera uma cópia no dia seguinte. Sua irmã é seca e te lembra que ser um escritor não é profissão. Seu irmão ri e comenta que ele espera que o editor dos seus livros tenha uma paciência para aguentar sua personalidade. Você responde perguntando se foi por isso que não virou escritor, porque ninguém conseguiria trabalhar com ele. Kai descobre uma razão para ir embora e Catarina sorri demais. Seu pai fala que ele quer o livro essa tarde, como punição pelo comentário insidioso.

.

Você o conhece em mais uma daquelas festas chatas. Você está no bar, tomando água com gás e gelo em um copo de scotch, do mesmo jeito que Ravenna toma água sem gás de uma garrafa de whisky ou de vinho — ajuda a manter-se sóbrio, ou uma merda dessas. Você quer ir embora, cansado de ouvir as mulheres comentando como você as escreve tão bem, enquanto deslizam seus dedos por seu braço, sabendo muito bem que você é gay, mas acreditando que talvez elas sejam as escolhidas para te mudar. Você quer ir embora, cansado dos homens que criticam seu trabalho sem nem ter terminado, perguntando se as atitudes libertinas de sua personagem não criariam um péssimo exemplo para a próxima geração de mulheres.

Seu trabalho é um sucesso. Crítica e vendas, e sua personagem feminina é bem criada, bem feita, baseada em todas as mulheres de sua vida. Ela é feminista. Eles não gostam disso.

Você sorri e diz que espera que sim, mas só se elas quiserem.

Ele aparece ao seu lado quase como uma sombra em uma mudança de luz no momento que você molha os lábios com a água e o gelo.

Você não sabe seu nome, mas o sorriso é de predador, o rosto é atraente e a maneira como ele te encara é tudo o que você quer nessa festa. Ele pergunta muitas coisas, coisas demais, e você responde todas elas com ar de mistério, gestos longos, palavras dúbias.

Ele te chama para irem à uma suíte. Você não sabe o nome dele.

Você concorda sem nem pensar.

Ele te fala o preço dele, o quanto custa por uma noite com ele ou uma hora. Você não sabe o nome dele.

Você sorri e diz que pagará o quanto ele pede, dependendo do quanto ele consegue durar com você.

Você não sabe o nome dele.

.

O hospital psiquiátrico te deu muitas coisas. A maior delas, que você deve sempre decorar a forma e cor de seus comprimidos e não deve confiar nos enfermeiros — seu sangue ainda gela quando precisa ir a um médico; você às vezes acorda com a sensação dele em cima de você, o pouco do que você lembra te causando a morte a cada novo pesadelo.

A segunda, que há vícios e vícios e eles começam da maneira mais inocente possível.

Você encara o cartão deixado em sua cômoda, a forma do lobo e o nome — codinome? Nome profissional? Você não sabe nada sobre esse mundo da prostituição de luxo — _Wolf_ com um telefone. Você pagou à noite toda e quando caiu no sono enfim, ele só deixara aquilo. Um convite para mais.

Você considera as suas opções, as morais, cada detalhe. Não considera a noite passada, por mais que não consiga esquecer. Envolver-se com esse tipo de coisa não é exatamente de seu feitio e você não precisa pagar para transar, mas você considera mesmo assim, porque foi bom e, porque, bem, não é moralmente errado — é uma profissão como todas as outras.

Você guarda o cartão, indeciso, mas sem querer se livrar da possibilidade.

Isso é um sim, Johann.

.

Você chega no flat para dar de cara com Ravenna tomando um café fraquíssimo e encarando o jeito como você anda. Ela é Ravenna e você é Johann, e como sempre, vocês sabem quando um ou outro transa — se bem que ela não faz mais isso, depois de ter te confessado que ela realmente não tem desejo sexual; apenas fazia porque os outros faziam e quantos anos demorou até que ela percebesse, não é? E admitisse que não há nada de errado com isso — e ela levanta as sobrancelhas e fica em silêncio. Você sempre conta tudo à ela, Johann.

“Conheci um cara ontem à noite”.

“Ah é?” Ela diz, irônica, e você se aproxima dela e beija sua bochecha, antes de colocar um pouco daquele café horrível para si. Você tenta não pensar em como seria bom ter um cigarro. “Foi bom?”

“Tinha de ser, pelo que eu paguei por ele.” Você diz e é assim que conta à ela seu mais novo segredinho sórdido: curto e grosso e com tudo implícito e explícito. Foi ótimo; o cara era um gigolô; preço alto; atraente o suficiente para fazer-te pagar pelo que conseguiria com qualquer cara casado daquela festa, embora eles não garantissem a satisfação.

Ravenna olha para o café dela e dá de ombros, antes de beber mais um pouco.

Você escreve num post-it que sempre deixa na bancada da cozinha para colocar na geladeira, lembretes do que vocês precisam nessa vida de adultos vivendo juntos e tentando construir uma carreira em uma vida já quebrada, que vocês precisam trocar o tipo de grão do café.

.

Ravenna analisa com cuidado o cartão e faz uma careta para o nome escolhido. Você a encara com os olhos sérios e diz a ela que _não_ vai gritar Wolf em alto e bom tom quando chegar a um orgasmo. Ela, que sabe demais sobre você na cama, mostra a dúvida com um revirar de olhos.

“Você vai ligar pra ele?”

“Não é um encontro.” Você diz, muito embora nesses você não ligaria, também.

“ _Eu sei_. Você vai ligar?”

Você segura o cartão e dedilha o contorno do lobo, pensa em lobisomens uivando para a lua, a boca manchada de sangue, uma alcateia preparando-se para atacar mais um vilarejo naquela noite. _Nah, muitas pessoas usaram essa ideia_ , você pensa e deixa o cartão de visitas cair no balcão, a escuridão dele contrastando com o branco do azulejo.

“Não sei.”

Você, você não sabe de nada.

.

É sempre assim com você: você não sabe das coisas, então você pesquisa. Você sempre gostou de pesquisar, ler coisas demais, perder-se nas palavras e conceitos. Você e Eros foram feitos um para o outro e, por conta disso, nada entre vocês deu certo além de sexo no meio da noite, quando ele estava sufocado e você estava sufocando, vendo no outro a perfeição que precisavam almejar com o tempo.

Eros encontrou o amor da vida dele e tem uma filhinha; você foi para o hospital psiquiátrico e vive com a sua melhor amiga que oscila entre o doutorado e a reabilitação.

Você faria tudo dez mil vezes se Eros pudesse ter o final feliz dele todas as vezes.

Anne é um caso parecido, embora ela passou por muito mais tratamento e um relacionamento sexual e amoroso com a irmã — não é como se você não soubesse, e não é como se ela não tivesse te contado —, mas vocês estão distantes agora. Ela deixando a vida antiga dela para trás, você preso entre uma vida que poderia ter e a que teve. Há resquícios de seu passado espalhados por cada canto de seu flat, pequenas coisas que te lembram de noites acordado chupando homens nas escadarias da escola ou mesmo em seu quarto; Ravenna invadindo o dormitório masculino em busca da sua bebida; você e Eros dividindo histórias e cigarros ao pé do piano de cauda da sala de música; você e Anne em salas de aula, dividindo bebidas e as melhores fodas que seus dezesseis anos lhes deram; você e Layla dividindo camas ou você dando-lhe um banho gelado sempre que ela bebia demais, cuidava dela apenas para ser tratado como um quase estranho, porque vocês sempre foram mais amigos do álcool do que um do outro; você e Mista estudando juntos sob a luz da biblioteca, o cheiro dos livros e do xampu dela te trazendo mais conhecimento que o que lia; você e Samiho, os sorrisos dela brilhando a luz da lua enquanto ela te ensinava como subir no telhado da escola, os cabelos vermelhos ao vento, e ela sussurrando que às vezes não voar e voar é a mesma coisa.

.

Anne é sua editora.

Você nem sabe como ela conseguiu esse emprego, apenas recebeu uma carta dela citando isso, em um Natal. Agora ela está mais feliz, embora ainda desgoste de pessoas e por isso prefira livros. Você se tornou parte de sua lista extensa de autores que ela toma conta, como bebês no maternal, por causa de Samiho. E você é bom, merda, você é ótimo.

“Você quer o quê?” Ela diz, um pouco apreensiva — o jeito como ela é apreensiva é da mesma forma que ela é ameaçadora. Porque quando ela sente apreensão, ela ameaça. Anne sempre foi toda a raiva contida em suas personagens, embora você sempre achou que era Samiho, até este último livro. Samiho é precisão e frieza. Anne é toda raiva.

“Eu quero pesquisas sobre prostitutas de luxo. Homens e mulheres, cis ou trans, não-binários. Qualquer coisa que encontrar.”

“Você está planejando outro livro?” Anne pergunta, a unha bem cuidada deixando marcas na madeira da mesa da _coffee shop_ que vocês estão. “Porque você _mal começou um_ e ainda tem a tour desse que acabou de sair.”

“Não.” Você diz, ri, muda de ideia. “Talvez.” Diz, mente, tenta fazê-la sentir-se um pouco mais sua editora que sua secretária. Anne é uma ótima pesquisadora, sempre foi. Você quer saber sobre tudo isso, mesmo que já tenha marcado um encontro com ele. Wolf. Você se pergunta por que ele escolheu esse animal.

“Eu tenho mais o que fazer.” Ela responde.

“Eu sei. Como está Daniel e Noah?” Um marido pediatra e uma criança ainda pequena demais. Anne Burnell. Que viagem.

 “Bem. Você saberia se fosse mais na minha casa.”

“Seus cachorros me odeiam.” Você a lembra, olha para o capítulo que ela devolveu com as correções, as margens marcadas com mil e uma canetas diferentes, não porque cada cor significa algo, e sim porque Anne sempre retorna no texto várias vezes e sempre perde suas canetas. Os cachorros provavelmente as comem.

“Spock, Anakin e Dalek são espertos.” Ela fala, sorrindo de um jeito que é quase ela de dez anos atrás. Mas não é. Não há mais aquela Anne e você se pergunta se sente falta ou prefere assim.

“Todos os animais são.” Você a responde, e tenta não se importar com o que dizem sobre pessoas e animais. Eles conseguem sentir o mal. Todos os animais tendem a te odiar.

Você se pergunta se isso é o que irá acontecer com Wolf, no fim.

.

“Deverias ligar para ele.” É o que Layla diz, quando você comenta com ela.

Ela sabe mais segredos seus que deveria, em uma amizade que possui mais frieza que carinho, mas vocês se veem quando podem porque se conhecem demais. E ela te contou sobre sua Lolita pessoal, bailarina toda rosa, o mesmo desejo de vida que o de Layla. Você pode contar sobre seu gigolô de nome animalesco, caro e que te deixou um convite para trás.

“Não sei.” Você diz, e deseja por um cigarro. Ela sorve o suco que toma — suco sem nada mais, porque, oh, ela não bebe álcool perto de você, bem como você não pergunta de seu casamento —, os olhos firmes em você. “Não é como se eu não pudesse conseguir essas coisas de graça, sabe?”

Layla sorri de maneira fina, ela tão bonita, mas tão normal. Coloca o copo de volta na mesa, segura os talheres com delicadeza, e corta a carne que está pagando com o dinheiro de um marido rico. Você a admira tanto, Johann. Ela é, talvez, seu maior exemplo de que você não precisa ser feliz para realizar seus sonhos. Ou que precisa ser feliz, para ser feliz.

“Ao invés de ficares perguntando ‘por quê’” Layla _Austell_ diz depois de mastigar a carne aos poucos, como uma dama da antiga sociedade. “Deverias perguntar ‘por que não’”.

Você sorri. Liga na sua frente para ele, marca o encontro, o sorriso de Layla aberto e os olhos brilhando.

Vocês sempre fizeram erros tão bonitos ao lado do outro.

.

Ele te fode com a exata brutalidade que você pediu. O hospital psiquiátrico te deu muitas coisas, mas você nunca conseguiu salvar-se no campo do sexo. Você fode bem menos agora, é claro, mas há o Transtorno de Personalidade Limítrofe em cada estocada, em cada sussurro ou pedido. Você não consegue não pedir para que chegue ao limite entre a dor e o prazer, entre estar sendo sufocado e ainda ter ar, entre o desmaio e o orgasmo.

Os olhos dele são escuros nessa luz, brilhando de vez em quando, principalmente ao adentrar mais dentro de ti, preencher-te por completo. Ele é tão digno, nessa meia-luz, suas mãos na cabeceira, porque você pediu para não haver carinho, para haver ele te fodendo da forma mais animalesca possível, suas pernas abertas entre os quadris dele, suas mãos amarradas com gravatas de seda, você não conseguindo respirar.

Ele é quem está sendo pago, mas é você que se sente a puta aqui.

Não é um sentimento novo.

.

Anne te entrega o capítulo editado e você lhe dá um novo enquanto fazem a tour pelos Estados Unidos. Um mês, mais de vinte lugares, mais uma reunião com uma produtora de Hollywood. Noah e Daniel estão com vocês, junto dos três cachorros, porque coincidiu com as férias dele e o filho iria com Anne de qualquer maneira. Os cachorros rosnam sempre que você se aproxima, Dalek te mordeu no pulso assim que desceu do avião. Daniel lê seu novo livro enquanto viajam, sempre interessado, e você se pergunta como alguém como ele capturou a atenção e o coração de Anne Burnell.

A última pessoa que fez isso foi a irmã gêmea, e ela era destruição em massa na ponta dos dedos, genocídio em um sorriso, loucura em um par de olhos.

Você pensa em dizer à ela quando estão sentados no restaurante do hotel e passa das três da manhã. Ela come um pão com manteiga, você uma refeição completa — ela te assiste comer, porque você, quando estressado, simplesmente não come. Isso foi algo que o hospital psiquiátrico te deu, mas que você nunca mencionou com medo de ficar lá para sempre, mas ela _sabe_ — mesmo que esteja sem fome. Você pensa em dizer a ela: estou na lista de um gigolô. Estou na lista de um gigolô e ele me fode do jeito certo. Se continuar assim, eu provavelmente vou falir.

Você coloca um pedaço de bife na boca e está tão quente que queima sua língua. Seus olhos lacrimejam, mas você continua a mastigar, sem parecer afetado. Anne não percebe, focada em mastigar, os olhos no seu novo capítulo, e você se sente deslocado demais do mundo todo, que tem uma vida, enquanto você navega entre a nostalgia e o medo.

Talvez você ainda tenha de lidar com a autoflagelação.

.

Você não diz à Mista, quando ela viaja para te ver.

Mista te abraça forte, o sorriso ainda grande, os cabelos menores, os óculos novos. Tempo demais lendo, ela te diz, rindo. Tempo demais lendo e vai ter de usar pelos próximos meses. Vista cansada. Você não duvida.

Você pergunta como estão as mães dela, ela diz que estão bem, lá em Oxford, e te cobra uma visita por elas. Não seria uma ideia ruim. Ravenna iria gostar de lá.

Ela pede um autógrafo e enquanto você escreve palavras de amor para alguém que te amou de todas as maneiras possíveis desde os quatro anos dela, Mista te sussurra: “Conheci uma pessoa. Uma garota.”

Você sorri. “Ela é bonita?” Você sussurra de volta.

“Você iria gostar dela.” É o que ela te diz.

Vocês dormem na mesma cama, ela caindo no sono rápido demais. Você observa sua silhueta no escuro e se pergunta se deus existe mesmo e se ele odeia pessoas como você. Se sim, faz sentido por que tudo na sua vida parece dar errado. Mas ainda não explica como todos os outros parecem dar certo, e você, você está aqui.

Você sabe que não iria gostar da menina, pelo que Mista te diz dela. Até mesmo à distância você nota suas falhas, mas não fala nada, porque Mista é jovem, e ela, ela precisa cair também.

Você é tão egoísta.

.

Você diz a Samiho, quando sai para caçar com ela.

Ela ainda é linda usando botas de cano longo, calças justas e de moletom, um casaco verde maravilhoso — _haute couture_ do exército, para quem quer caçar animais ou humanos e ainda parecer que está na cidade grande, Paris na _fashion week_ — e o cabelo preso em um coque, escondido por um boné do exército, as mesmas cores para conter o vermelho.

“Um gigolô.” Ela diz, sorrindo de lado, meio impressionada, meio surpresa. Anne não foi convidada. Samiho ainda fala com Cecilia e ainda é muito quem ela era aos dezessete. “Ele é gostoso?”

“Demais.” Você diz e aponta a arma para o cervo. O animal come lentamente, não observa o que ocorre ao seu redor. Você não tem coragem de atirar. Aponta a arma para baixo. Samiho o deixa ir, uma pedra em sua direção para assustá-lo, lançando um olhar severo a você.

Você fez muitas coisas, mas nunca tirou a vida de nenhuma outra criatura. Não quer começar agora.

“Ele é caro?” Ela pergunta, como se estivesse falando de um sapato ou um vestido. Samiho Tols sempre foi muito imparcial, de um jeito que você não consegue ser, mas às vezes ela é demais.

“Ele não é um objeto.” Você aponta, sentindo-se mal. Oras, ela pode falar dele assim, mas não é ela quem o fode, Johann.

“Não, mas ele tem um produto que vende para quem pode comprar e tem interesse. E você é um deles.” Há frieza e falta de compaixão, porque o mundo é sempre mecânico e cinza para Samiho, e um feminismo que ela não julga, não possui preconceitos, e tudo no mundo dela parece ser simples.

Ela é o tipo de garota que pode te matar, mas atira em cervos e outros animais no lugar. Você espera, ao menos. Você não pergunta o que ela faz da vida, nunca perguntou. Talvez haja sabedoria em Anne ao perder o contato com ela, crispar os lábios quando alguém a menciona. Você, entretanto, não tem coragem. Você e Samiho são harmônicos, completam-se. Onde um falha, o outro é bem sucedido.

Você não levanta mais a arma. Todas as vezes que Samiho o faz, ela acerta em cheio.

.

Você pede para encontrar Wolf em uma cafeteria, para entrar em um acordo. É a única coisa boa que Samiho te dá, e apenas no fim da caça, como se o antes fosse uma provação, um parabéns por sobreviver, e ela te diz, em alto e bom tom, para que você não transe com esse cara até ter um contrato.

“Que contrato?” Você diz, confuso.

Ela te encara como se você fosse burro. Faz tempo que não fazem isso com você. “O que você quer ou não na cama, e quanto ele quer por cada coisa mais extravagante.”

Wolf ouve com atenção, obviamente acostumado. Você trouxe a lista impressa, apenas para não precisar falar que você quer que ele te foda com um vibrador praticamente enterrado em você, o pênis dele na sua boca, sem camisinha, e que ele tenha seu orgasmo na sua cara. Coisas íntimas demais para se compartilhar com a vizinha de poltrona que lê os tweets contra ela em voz alta para a amiga, e o cara atrás que reclama que está pensando em terminar com a namorada, mas continuar a morar com ela.

Ele lê tudo com muita calma, sem demonstrar interesse em nada, e você teme por um momento que ele vá ir embora ou que vá rir de você. O que ele faz é anotar os preços das coisas mais absurdas, o resto se mantendo o mesmo. E você? Bem, você é só um garotinho rico que nasceu em uma mansão, mimado pelo pai para compensar a falta da mãe, que estudou em uma escola inglesa interna, aprendeu mil e uma línguas, transou por aí, bebeu por aí, fumou por aí, brigou por aí, se matou por aí até parar em um hospital psiquiátrico. Você é só mais um desses filhinhos de papai que recebe dinheiro da família mesmo que você tenha uma profissão — _escritor_ , que piada— e vive num flat com sua melhor amiga da mesma idade que você, alcóolatra em recuperação aos vinte e oito.

Você sorri e pergunta quanto tempo demoraria para ele fazer os preparativos para o item vinte e sete da lista.

.

Você mantém os olhos abertos porque ele te pediu.

Ele, que agora passa um gelo em seu pescoço já marcado, a sua garganta dolorida por causa da pressão. Ele é todo mãos delicadas enquanto confere se você está bem, olhar concentrado e gentil, checando para ver se ele não foi longe demais, e você gostaria de beijá-lo por isso. Você não leva seus lábios nos dele, é claro, porque isso se faz com gente quem você está em um relacionamento, e não com o cara que você acabou de pagar mais duas mil libras para te sufocar enquanto ele te penetrava.

Quero saber em quem você vai colocar a culpa por um desejo desses.

Ele cuida de você e te mantém acordado, e te força a comer e beber algo. Ele te faz falar sobre coisas aleatórias e não te faz pagar pelas horas extras que você fica ali, recuperando-se de um dos melhores orgasmos da sua vida.

Naquela confusão mental entre a falta de ar no cérebro e o retorno do que você chama de Paraíso quando tem um orgasmo decente, você pensa que talvez, talvez todo aquele cuidado e carinho e atenção é o que as pessoas chamam de amor.

.

Anne derruba pastas e pastas no escritório que você divide com Ravenna, o contato dos quilos de papéis contra a madeira quebrando o silêncio e sua concentração. Ela te encara com um olhar que diz que ela quer ser agraciada e amada pelo trabalho que fez, e você desliza os elogios da sua boca para o ouvido dela como a seda desliza contra a pele. “Espero que esse livro seja muito bom.” Ela diz, ameaçadora. E apreensiva. “Digno de um Oscar.”

“Eu não escrevo filmes.” Você a lembra pela milésima vez, bem como os produtores de Hollywood que te querem como roteirista e não escritor. Roteiros originais sempre dão mais dinheiro e não é preciso compartilhá-lo com outros.

“Você poderia ao menos adaptar seus romances.”

Você a encara com um sorriso agradável e olhos calmos, uma coisa que você aprendeu com seu pai e que significa apenas problemas: “Você poderia fechar a porta quando sair.”

.

Prostitutas finas vendem seus clientes quando se tornam mais velhas, para ganhar mais dinheiro. É como uma aposentadoria. Vendem para as que estão começando agora e fica por decisão do cliente aceitar ou escolher outra.

Você lê, lê, relê, lê de novo. Você pensa na probabilidade de isso acontecer — de Wolf se aposentar, ir embora, fazer outra coisa. Você pensa no que aconteceria se ele te desse para outra pessoa.

Finalmente você entende o que está fazendo, como se a moralidade só batesse em sua porta agora. Olá, eu sou Wolf. Eu vou te foder do jeito que você quer e quando você ver, já se passou dez anos e outra pessoa tomará meu lugar. Olá, eu sou Wolf e você me compra, mas no fim quem te possui por completo sou eu. Olá, eu sou Wolf. Você não pensou em mim como uma aquisição de longa data, não é mesmo? Oh, pensou? Mas que pena... Olá, eu sou—

—você é Johann Armbrüster, o tipo de cara que sofre por um gigolô que você mesmo contratou.

.

Isso não é um conto de fadas, ou uma fábula, mas possui lição de moral:

Era uma vez você.

Você é rico e ligeiramente famoso e gay. Você vai em um bar, o coração acelerado por puro desapontamento, e pega o primeiro cara que aparece. Ele cheira a álcool barato e o tipo de cara que você não levaria para seu flat, com a certeza de que perderia metade dos seus relógios e todo o seu dinheiro vivo. Ele é o tipo de cara que te mandaria fazer oral ou te foderia sem cuidado algum, mas não tocaria no seu pênis e nem pensaria em te corresponder com a mesma atenção ou ações. Ele é o tipo de cara que te fode no banheiro sujo, mas fala pros amigos da mulher gostosa que pegou e como ela era tão fácil que ela podia ser uma puta.

Você é uma puta, praticamente. Você é fácil.

Ele te pressiona contra a parede do beco e se esfrega em você como um cão no cio, e você tenta entrar no ritmo. O cheiro dele é forte demais, suor e cerveja barata. A bebida te deixa leve, e lá se vai sete meses de sobriedade por um gigolô que você nem sabe se continuaria a pagar por mais de dois anos. Você não pode voltar para casa, Ravenna comendo pipoca e assistindo Netflix, bebendo Coca-Cola de uma garrafa de champanhe. Você deixa que ele morda seu pescoço, a barba pinicando toda a pele que acaba encostando.

Você muda de ideia. Hoje, você muda. Você não quer sentir arrependimento pela manhã, vomitar com a quantidade absurda de álcool que você ingeriu depois de meses sóbrio, ser uma lição de moral para pessoas mais inteligentes.

Você o empurra: não, mudei de ideia. Eu não quero mais.

O homem ri da sua cara, murmura que não é hora de se fazer de difícil, garoto. Você não sabe qual a idade dele, mas isso te faz mal, e você lembra-se do enfermeiro te empurrando contra a cama quando você, em sua mente drogada, disse que não. Você o empurra com mais força, então, o coração disparando porque você não merece aquilo de novo. O erro foi seu em não notar a diferença entre remédios e você pode ter bebido demais aqui, mas você não vai cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Ele se irrita, claro que se irrita. _Bichas_ são todos mariquinhas, todos fracotes, mulheres com um pinto. A briga é apenas para atiçar. Você quer vomitar. Você fecha o punho e lembra-se de tudo o que Samiho e Anne te ensinaram.

.

Eros te abraça forte quando se encontram, beija seu rosto bem onde o soco do homem te atingiu. Você sorri perante isso, aos lábios dele embaixo do seu olho esquerdo e próximo à têmpora. Você gostaria de ver mais Eros, mas não nessas condições.

“Desculpe te ligar tão tarde.” Você sussurra. “Eu vou te pagar de volta.”

“Não há problema, Johann. Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar com nada.”

Há um problema, há sim. Você mudou de ideia no meio do sexo — ok, início — e o homem tentou ataca-lo e você o atacou de volta e ele te atacou de volta e—

Você foi preso. Ele não mencionou o sexo, você não mencionou o assalto contra sua pessoa. Um desentendimento no bar, uma briga de bêbados. Eu preciso ir embora, senhor, ele disse. Tenho a patroa e os filhinhos esperando. Você quis chorar com a ideia de um homem como esse tendo crianças por perto. Até você seria um pai melhor, Johann. Mesmo com todos os problemas, você seria.

“O que aconteceu?” Eros te pergunta, porque Eros te conhece e Eros vê as suas rachaduras. Ao invés de tentar descascar a tinta ao redor delas, no entanto, ele tenta descobrir a origem delas: infiltrações, ação de terceiros, essas coisas. Ele é todo paciência e carinho, empatia e um amor entre o platônico e o eterno por ti.

Você sorri e mente que você só teve uma semana ruim. Eros te encara como se não acreditasse, mas você muda de assunto e pede para ficar na casa dele, porque Ravenna iria para uma boate caso te visse bêbado. Você cai, ela cai. Ela cai, você a puxa de volta para a borda do penhasco.

“Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, não sabe?” Eros diz quando você deita na cama do quarto de hóspedes, ele sentado na beirada do colchão, encarando-te com todo o amor e carinho e preocupação. Andrei nem perguntou quando viu o seu estado, apenas pegou o kit de primeiro socorros e entregou a Eros. Seu rosto queima, mas poderia ser pior — as vantagens de ter um médico como melhor amigo.

“Eu sei.” Você mente de novo, o olhar de Andrei ainda queimando a blusa emprestada de Eros, as suas costas.

Eros está feliz. Um marido que não foi o que a família dele pediu a deus, mas foi quem ele sempre quis. Uma menininha adorável. Uma carreira maravilhosa.

E aqui está você, espalhando sangue pelo conto de fadas.

.

Sua coleção de amigos é notável. Parecem todos variados, de círculos diferentes, mas a verdade é que são todos do mesmo lugar: o baú de brinquedos quebrados, cada um com um vício ou um trauma, um problema que somente psiquiatras conseguiriam tratar. Vieram todos também de Hogwarts, escola privada e inglesa, e você acha engraçado como já faz mais de dez anos que conhece alguns e ainda assim possui a mesma intimidade.

Há Eros, que sempre comeu muito pouco; há Ravenna, que bebia de manhã; há Layla, das roupas em perfeito estado e de segunda mão, louca por um marido rico e um martini bem feito; há Anne, da irmã violenta, que te beijou um dia e chorou em seus braços e foi embora com uma de suas camisas, selando uma amizade que perdura da mesma maneira até hoje: estranha, confusa, necessária; há Samiho, da fama de ter atacado um garoto da mesma idade com uma faca, cujo irmão foi descoberto como um assassino em série pouco depois de ela ter se graduado; há Mista, do futuro brilhante e que não olhou para trás quando decidiu estudar em Direito em Harvard, mesmo com os olhos brilhando com a vontade de chorar.

Você não precisa de novos amigos, por mais que seu pai acredite que sim. Você está bem com os antigos, com a presença deles, mesmo que em poucas doses, como absinto em uma festa. Há quem diga que é sempre bom manter os amigos antigos, mas você sempre foi egoísta o bastante para pensar que dá trabalho demais fazer novos.

Eles te viram em seu melhor. Eles te viram em seu pior. Seu pai mal te olha nos olhos esses dias. O resto dos Armbrüster nem sabe que você está vivo.

E eles, eles ainda atendem suas ligações no primeiro toque, sem temer olhar para o abismo de sua vida passada e cair na tentação de pular.

.

Você encontra Wolf de novo.

Em outro ambiente que o quarto de hotel. Um restaurante qualquer. Bonito, elegante, caro. Você não come mais carne depois de Samiho e a floresta, os animais mais bonitos que você já viu caindo mortos um segundo depois. Você está indo para a sua mesa, quando o vê. Ele te vê também e você para no meio do salão. Você não sabe o que dizer. Parece como a primeira vez.

Wolf te encara surpreso, e você tenta pensar há quanto tempo não abastece sua conta corrente com quantidades absurdas de dinheiro. Há quanto tempo você não aquece a cama de hotel dele, sente o cheiro de sua loção pós-barbear, o perfume natural dele que tem cheiro de madeira e óleo de motor, as pontas ásperas de seus dedos, os olhos verdes escurecendo conforme ele aumenta o ritmo.

Você pisca, e está sentado. Na cadeira oposta à Wolf, ele pedindo uma salada para você, o molho perfeito que combina com os aspargos, a acidez do vinagre escolhido para contrastar com o doce do suco de cereja.

“Bem, você não é um homem de múltiplos talentos?” Você diz, você brinca, impressionado. Wolf olha para baixo, sorri quase que timidamente, antes de dizer que ele apenas tenta.

Você tem certeza de que é mais do que isso. Pode-se enganar finesse, mas não a boa educação. E ele tem de sobra.

Você quase consegue imaginar o enredo para um livro: uma garota rica do século XVI foge de um casamento arranjado e acha sossego em uma casa de prostituição. Encontra-se de maneira que nunca conseguiria em sua vida de perfeições e vestidos caros. É morta na fogueira, suas últimas palavras a deus: “Eu não me arrependo”. Morre rindo.

Uma mulher, é claro, não um homem. Não um homem porque isso é pessoal demais, e você não pode escrever sobre algo assim quando há Wolf em sua vida. Ética. Pessoal demais: o homem seria você, quebrado e destroçado, preso entre o querer ser livre e o querer ser feliz. Abrindo as pernas mais por prazer que por necessidade, preso em tantas coisas que a sociedade tentou te ensinar. Você e não Wolf, porque Wolf é, no fim de tudo, um sonho ininterrupto, um doce feito sob encomenda, uma obra de arte que se vê em partes e não por inteiro. Afinal, ele é o que você quiser.

Você não sabe como ele se tornou o que você precisa.

.

Wolf te faz rir. Você ainda não sabe o nome dele. Vocês falam sobre coisas demais. Ele começou a ler seu primeiro livro, publicado há dois anos. Você está pensando em escrever mais um assim quer terminar este. Ele gosta de charutos cubanos. Você gostaria de morar na Itália. Coisas que não importam realmente, mas que criam uma colcha de retalhos que você admira de longe e não vê nenhum defeito.

Você come a salada que ele mandou fazer especialmente para você, ele bebe o vinho que você escolheu. Ele pega sobremesa, você não. Você pede por um chá, na verdade, e comenta que brasileiros gostam de tomar café depois da comida. Ele tenta não rir desse pedaço de informação aleatório.

Isso soa como um encontro. Não é.

Ele se levanta primeiro e você em seguida, e logo vocês caminham lado a lado. Há um silêncio perturbador, há você se perguntando se estragou tudo, há ele chamando por um táxi ou um motorista pelo celular, antes de ele se virar para você.

Seus dedos ásperos são quentes contra o seu rosto, bem embaixo da ferida. Você nem se lembrava dela, agora que ela parou de doer.

“O que aconteceu?” Wolf pergunta, baixo e tímido, você ri e vira o rosto para o lado mais distante da mão dele. Evita aquele calor. Evita a tentação na forma de carinho, porque, no fim, é tudo o que você sempre quis, mais do que a dor, mais do que o orgasmo, mais do que uma boa noite com um cara.

Sua vida é tão triste e patética, Johann.

“Uma briga de bar.” Você responde, como se não fosse nada. Como se o homem não tivesse tentado algo que outro sucedeu, como se você não soubesse que você não é a primeira vítima, como se Eros não te mandasse mensagens e tentasse encontra-lo mais vezes, mesmo não podendo por causa de seu emprego e de sua vida perfeita, feliz, que ele sempre quis.

“Você não bebe.” Wolf diz e você dá de ombros, sem saber o que falar. Você deve ter dito a ele quando estava zonzo pela falta de ar nos pulmões e no cérebro.

“Foi uma semana difícil.” Você repete a mesma mentira, e dói da mesma maneira. Nunca doeu mentir para outra pessoa como dói mentir para Eros, mas veja só.

Veja só.

“Espero que esteja melhor.” Ele sussurra e sorri.

“Talvez.” Você diz, sorrindo malicioso. Pergunta-se se ele só lembra-se das suas confissões e detalhes ou se ele tende a fazer isso para todos os clientes.

O táxi chega, buzina, vocês o encaram. Wolf dá de ombros e acena, e você o vê se aproximar cada vez mais de seu carro quando você sente o impulso crescendo em você: “Wolf.” Você o chama.

Ele para e te observa.

“O que você faz comigo.” Você começa e engole seco. Não quando ele parece tão sério, a boca levemente aberta diante da pergunta, os olhos verdes surpresos. “Você faria com alguém que estivesse namorando?”

Se você estivesse escrevendo este livro, esta história, Wolf faria uma pausa e diria, com cuidado, que não. No entanto, ele não é um personagem das suas histórias, apenas da _sua_ história, de vida, em sociedade, e ele te diz rápido, sem considerar: “Não.”

.

É hora de conversar, Johann.

Você já fez muitas coisas perigosas. Patéticas. Inusitadas. Coisas que nem queria. Você vivia no limite entre a morte e o impulsivo, pulava de paraquedas sem nem considerar a altura ou colocar a mochila com a sua salvação. Aprendeu a se automutilar quando pediu para um colega em seu sétimo ano para lhe cortar e sorver seu sangue. Ele queria, na verdade. Você achou que seria uma ótima ideia.

Seu pai até hoje marca cirurgias para tentar apagar as cicatrizes de seu corpo, não menciona que você conseguiu isso primeiro em um ato sexual; não menciona que ele não notou isso até ser tarde demais.

Você aprendeu tudo o que sabe e tudo o que gosta por tentativa e erro, tentativa e erro. Não gosta de usar drogas porque experimentou todas, gosta mais de scotch porque uísque sempre te deixa com a boca seca, aprendeu a cuidar dos outros ao vê-los em um pior estado que o seu. Aprendeu que gostava de dor e outras coisas parecidas com um garoto chamado Theodore um ano à sua frente e que todo mundo sabia que era tão atraído por Samiho quanto ela era por ele. Nunca tiveram nada. Ele casou com uma garota qualquer que poucos se lembravam, Samiho discursou em seu casamento como Aella Ashbourne née Holmes havia aceitado um lixo em sua vida. Ela foi embora na mesma noite, nem ficou para a festa. Voltou do Japão dois anos depois e se você tiver problemas na rua de Londres esses dias, basta falar que é amigo de Samiho Tols.

Você considera beber de novo, hoje.

Você considera voltar a fumar.

Você considera pular de seu flat, usar os vidros de sua casa para se cortar até a morte, dar uma razão para a sua família sentir sua falta e sentir pena.

Você liga para seu antigo psiquiatra e marca uma consulta.

Você liga para Mista e conta toda a verdade, aos prantos.

.

Para a maioria das pessoas, há dias bons e há dias ruins. Anne tem, Eros tem, Ravenna tem. Mista é uma força da natureza e não tem. Layla aprendeu a só filtrar os bons. Samiho aprendeu a viver em uma sequência de dias ruins.

E há você, no pior dia se matando, no melhor percebendo estar apaixonado por um homem que só liga pra você porque você paga para ele te foder.

.

É mais um acidente que algo de propósito, você morando com Ravenna em um flat em Londres e ela comentando a Samiho Tols que você escreveu um livro não faz muito tempo. Aquela coisa de terapia de escrever seus sentimentos, mas dessa vez você os deu à outra pessoa e, bem, era só uma coisa que fazia quando estava entediado. Samiho Tols entra em seu flat com um salto quinze, sem bater na porta, e diz “Vim ler seu livro.”

Você apenas aponta seu lugar na preateleira, sem se importar. Ela senta-se em uma das poltronas do escritório e o abre sem carinho ou cuidado. Você não se importa. Você olha para a lista de possíveis coisas que pode trabalhar com sua família e deseja a morte.

Samiho vem no outro dia e no outro. Você espera que ela tenha terminado o livro, nem olha para ele, nem sabe onde ela colocou. Você espera encontra-lo mais tarde, como se encontra coisas que não mais se procura.

Você encontra seu livro com Anne, um contrato em mãos, três meses depois. Você range os dentes, aponta a faca que estava usando para cortar frutas e fazer uma vitamina na direção de Samiho.

“Para de apontar pra mim antes que você se machuque.” Ela diz, toda em tom de ameaça. Anne sorri. É a última vez que elas se falam ou interagem.

Você assina o contrato sem ler.

.

Ele abre a sua boca com cuidado, mas quando a penetra, é violento. Lubrificante escorre pelo interior de suas coxas, o vibrador na potência máxima dentro de você, estimulando principalmente sua próstata. Você mal consegue se manter de quatro.

Os dedos dele traçam as linhas de seu rosto, delicadamente, até que encontram a base de sua cabeça, o início de sua nuca. Seus cachos já estão molhados de suor e quando ele agarra ali e te força a abrir mais a boca, a parar de massagear o membro dele com a língua, dá as estocadas na intensidade que você queria, você geme alto demais.

Acaba rápido. Ele goza antes de você, empurra sua cabeça para trás de um jeito que dói seu pescoço, o sêmen dele bate contra seu rosto, quente, e escorre até seus lábios. Antes que você tenha a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, ele te vira, derruba-te na cama, tira o vibrador por inteiro de dentro de ti apenas para retorná-lo, estocadas que ele faz com as mãos. Ele te fode com ele tão bruscamente quanto ele fodeu sua garganta.

Você gostaria de saber o nome dele.

.

Há gelo deslizando por seus lábios. Você abre a boca e um pedaço minúsculo desliza. Você o chupa com cuidado, seu maxilar dolorido, o início da garganta também, e você se pergunta se ele não se cansa de te tratar assim. Com carinho e devoção.

Sem cobrar nada.

“Você não se irrita.” Você pergunta, sem fazer o tom correto para a pergunta, a voz rouca te impedindo de te forçar a falar mais.

“Com o quê?” Ele responde com uma pergunta propriamente pontuada.

Você não o chamará de Wolf. “Com cuidar de mim.”

Ele te dá o sorriso mais simples e bonito, meio divertido. “É meu dever.” E você pensa: _não, seu dever é me foder_ , mas você não consegue falar isso. Você não quer que isso acabe desse jeito, com você o lembrando-o de seu dever naquela relação contratual. Ele só continua, para seu desespero. “Eu nunca poderia te deixar sem fazer tudo isso.”

Você apenas abre a boca para outro pedaço de gelo adentrar. Você faz questão de deixar seus lábios encostarem-se aos dedos dele por tempo demais. Os olhos dele escurecem e você não se importaria em ser devorado por um lobo como esse.

.

Ele te pergunta se você irá permanecer no quarto de hotel ou partir. Você não tem forças para ir embora, cansado demais. Seus olhos estão pesados, seu corpo está mole, e ele é quente. Tão quente.

“Vou ficar.”

Ele meneia com a cabeça.

Você o vê arrumar suas coisas para ir embora, pegar uma toalha para o banho, e você fecha os olhos. Você está cansado, tão cansado. Dorme mal desde que chorou para Mista, desde que Ravenna apareceu bêbada às três da manhã, cheirando um pouco de maconha, desde que Eros te ligou alegre sobre ter outro filho, desde que Layla te convidou para um chá, desde que Anne teve de faltar em um de seus encontros semanais porque um de seus três cachorros ficou doente subitamente, desde que Samiho apareceu usando um vestido branco maravilhoso, as barras com respingos de sangue.

Você abre os olhos e ele está vestido já, colocando um relógio caro com um olhar concentrado. Você está cansado demais para parar a si mesmo: “Você poderia me dizer o seu nome?” Você pergunta. “O seu verdadeiro nome?”

O relógio escapa de seu pulso e cai no chão. Você fecha os olhos de novo, exausto dos seus próprios erros. Errar é humano, mas você faz com tanta facilidade e seguidamente que eu me pergunto se é sua habilidade especial.

Ele o encara fundo nos olhos, surpreso, o relógio ainda no chão, mas isso você não vê. Apenas sente quando ele se aproxima de você e sente os lábios dele nos seus. Você suspira como nunca antes com qualquer ação que ele fizera em seu corpo. Ele te beija de maneira delicada, amorosa, demorada. Totalmente ele, como seu cheiro, seu calor, a ponta de seus dedos.

“Alexandros.” Ele te diz. “Meu nome é Alex.”

Você nunca esteve tão feliz.

.

Você acorda sozinho. A luz da manhã aquecendo seus pés. Você se lembra de Alex nitidamente e levanta a cabeça para procura-lo. O quarto de hotel é todo silêncio, somente o som de seu braço caminhando pelo lençol a ser escutado.

O tecido é frio. Ninguém deitou ali.

Sua boca está seca, seus olhos também. Você se levanta, apronta-se para sair do hotel e voltar para casa. Toma banho, escova os dentes, o cabelo. Coloca a mesma roupa de ontem. Senta-se na cama, liga para o número de Alex, cravado em seu celular e sua mente.

Ninguém atende.

Tenta de novo, mais uma vez. Ninguém atende.

Você não deixa recado.

.

Mais tarde, o número é desconectado. Você joga um globo de neve pela janela do flat, quebra o vidro, mas não há ninguém para reclamar, para se assustar, para querer outro igual, já que Ravenna voltou para a reabilitação por mais duas semanas.

Você se vê de novo aos dezoito e graduando de Hogwarts. É o mesmo vazio. A mesma sensação de impotência. De desejo de morte.

Você poderia quebrar qualquer coisa ali e se cortar. Enforcar-se. Pular do andar que mora. Engolir veneno. Explodir-se. Tantas, tantas opções, Johann.

Mas você já esteve ali uma vez. E o hospital psiquiátrico te deu muitas coisas.

Você liga para seu psiquiatra e marca uma consulta com urgência. Conta tudo para Eros. E Anne. Queima a pesquisa dela. Fecha-se em seu escritório e termina outro livro, a presença dos amigos ao seu redor, física ou não.

.

O filho de Layla tem seu nariz, mas os olhos do pai. Ela beberica chá de uma porcelana cara, um sorriso absente no rosto, e não olha para o filho nenhuma vez, enquanto ele corre com outras crianças. No fim, ela conseguiu tudo o que ela queria, inclusive um marido que não se importa com ela.

“Quando sairás o próximo livro?” Ela pergunta quando termina uma xícara, um pouco depois de você. Coloca para você também a mesma quantidade, como uma esposa perfeita de um marido que doze anos antes era viciado em uma série de drogas e fodia o melhor amigo. Você se pergunta se algo mudou.

Você se pergunta se Layla se importa.

Layla, do colar de pérolas no pescoço, as unhas bem feitas, a roupa da moda feita por estilistas famosos e não por uma costureira anônima. Layla, que sorri demais para Johann enquanto ele fala sobre o novo livro, que beberica qualquer chá que seja um pouco mais picante, que você já deu muitas vezes banho de água fria nela para que ela não entrasse em coma alcóolico, forçando doces em sua boca, cuidando dela como nunca cuidou de si mesmo.

“Mês que vem, provavelmente.” Você responde, e pensa que todo mundo acha a felicidade no lugar certo. Você ainda não encontrou a sua, mas pelo menos é bem-sucedido e atraente.

É tudo sempre breve com Layla, como ela mesma é. O chá é mais ou menos como sua personalidade: fracos, com gosto picante, apenas para fingir que há algo ali que importa realmente, que é diferente e especial.

Ela encontrou a felicidade que queria, do jeito que a família queria. Você considera isso bastante especial e diferente.

.

Seu livro se torna um _best-seller_ ; você consegue ouvir os fãs desgostando do fato de não serem mais especiais, à distância. Você ganha dinheiro demais, a ponto de fazer Anne ser um pouco mais agradável com você. Kai te abraça, Samiho te oferece uma dose de scotch que você recusa, Layla faz uma festa para você, e Eros chora com você no telefone pelo final. Mista te manda coisas dos Estados Unidos para compensar o fato que ainda não pode te ver, ocupada em sobreviver à Harvard e à namorada que soa como uma criatura mítica.

.

Você vai para a Alemanha, passa dias na casa de sua família, bebendo chá e caminhando por Grimma. Quando é a hora de partir, enfim, seu pai avisa que ele terá de ir para uma parte do Reino Unido, justamente para uma festa beneficente que era para Catarina comparecer, mas não poderia.

“Onde?” Você pergunta.

“Stornoway. Em um castelo chamado Lews.”

Você pensa: _mas que diabos, por que não?_ Você sempre quis escrever um conto de fadas de qualquer maneira.

.

O baile é beneficente, mas é também uma comemoração, porque a família que fundou a empresa de extração de minérios aparentemente se tornou independente de novo. Catarina, que trabalhou com eles da Alemanha, a pedido da firma de advocacia da Escócia, foi convidada para participar de tudo isso. Não foi porque não quis, inventou uma desculpa e deixou que o pai cuidasse da diplomacia. A bebida é cara e boa, os convidados são de sua maioria de clãs próximos, escoceses, e você se sente horrível por ter sido convencido a participar disso.

Aqui, eles ganham dinheiro trabalhando como homens, enquanto você é um escritor — nem é uma profissão. Dinheiro fácil, escrevendo faz-de-contas. Você não sabe se bebe até seu fígado desistir ou se explode o castelo e mata a todos, então você bebe.

A água sem gás com gelo e limão — você eliminou carne e agora refrigerantes e coisas com gás, e você nunca se sentiu tão adulto quanto neste momento, sentindo falta de tudo que é bom — te faz rir de si mesmo enquanto procura onde seu pai está e por que ele te deixaria ali sozinho quando ele sabe que você não foi feito para festas como essa. Você provavelmente vai aderir ao Comunismo depois de tanta gente falando em números e riquezas, com você.

Você. Filhinho de papai mimado desde o berço por uma família rica. Você provavelmente seria queimado com o resto.

“Johann, quero que conheça algumas pessoas.” Seu pai de te diz quando se aproxima. Você o encara, e então o homem atrás dele, de sorriso largo de gatuno e olhos que te lembram de um certo alguém.

“Oh, este é Johann? De Johann Walthari Armbrüster? J. W. Armbrüster?” Ele fala, soa muito alegre, e você não gosta disso. Isso nunca é uma boa coisa. “Um dos meus filhos está encantado com seu trabalho.”

Você tenta não suspirar de cansaço. Seu pai te assiste como um falcão. Seja bonzinho, ele diz com cada sorriso cheio de dentes. “Inclusive,” o homem continua e você já sabe o que irá acontecer. “ele está por aqui em algum lugar.”

Não demora para que o pai encontre o filho específico, e você sorve o resto de sua bebida, imaginando que aquilo é absinto, porque a quantidade que acabou de ingerir poderia te matar. Você nunca deixará de ter pensamentos suicidas, não?

“Este é Alex. Vai herdar a empresa quando me aposentar. Por enquanto, trabalha em uma filial menor em Londres, e vive um pouco a vida dele enquanto há tempo, nas horas livres” O homem fala no momento que você dá ao seu pai seu copo para ele encher com algo que não é álcool ou gás. Seu pai não confia mais em você para encher o próprio copo.

Você se vira. E, oh, você sempre quis escrever um conto de fadas.

Seus olhos se chocam com os de Alex, mais surpreso que você. Ele deixou a barba crescer, o cabelo está jogado para trás com a ajuda de gel e ele está usando kilt, como o resto da família. Há a mesma surpresa que você já viu outras vezes em seu rosto — os olhos arregalados mostrando o verde, a boca entreaberta. E algo mais.

“Johann—” Ele começa, mas você só balança a cabeça e ri.

Ri, ri, ri. Deliciado. Apaixonado. E algo mais.

“Mas o que é que um cara como você está fazendo num lugar horrível como esse?”

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tive essa ideia não faz muito tempo, mas veio depois que você criou aquele _moodboard_ para mim e meu filho que eu sabia que tinha de escrever isso para você, Thaty. E me baseei no nosso AU em que falamos sobre isso, porque é tão interessante. Pensei em fazer prostitute!Johann, mas não há tanto desenvolvimento como a sua ideia do Alex de fazer isso enquanto ele ainda tem certo controle por si só.
> 
> No fim, saiu mais um desenvolvimento do Johann com todas as pessoas importantes da vida dele, mas eu queria que Alex fosse o ponto que os unisse, o que criava a trama. Tudo isso, é claro, é no ponto de vista do Johann, mas eu gosto de imaginar que ele está tão apaixonado pelo Johann, e por muitas coisas que não pude desenvolver com meu filho em sofrimento e negando a felicidade antes mesmo de ela vir.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem. Não apenas você, Thaty, mas você, Luna, Mitch, Raffs, Kate, Dry, Analu, Pups, porque seus filhos estão aqui tanto quanto o meu. E tudo o que eu escrevi foi baseado no que eu sei deles, e nos futuros que vocês querem dar a eles e então eu decidi que esse futuro funciona sim. Pelo menos aqui <3 Gostaria de ter colocado mais pessoas, mas as personagens foram desativadas e, bem, eles não são como a Ravenna, que está em cada pedacinho do futuro do meu filho, a ponto que sei tudo sobre ela e quanto eu sei sobre ele.
> 
> Ai, nem sei mais o que dizer, só que espero que você goste demais, Thaty~
> 
> **15brigadeiros**  
>  **Bloco:** Raio  
>  **Tema:** Cicatriz


End file.
